Violet and Her Incredible Mom
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: The sequel to Dash and His Incredible Mom! Violet and Elastigirl star in their own series of one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A Favor To Ask.

Our story begins in the hometown of a family known as the Parrs. Right now, Helen, mother of the family, was sitting in her bedroom, reading a book when she heard somebody knock.

"Come in." she said. The door opened and in walked a girl with long black hair held back by an orange headband. This is her daughter, Violet.

"Hey, Mom." Violet said with a smile.

"Hey, Violet. What's up?" Helen said as her daughter walked over to her bed and sat down by her.

"I have something I'd like to ask you." Violet said.

"What is it?" Helen asked as she marked her place and closed her book.

"I know you're spending a lot of bonding time with Dash, so I was wondering if we could spend some time together, too." Violet answered.

Helen smiled widely, "I'd love to spend some time with you, sweetie." she said before she opened her arms. Violet smiled widely as she moved into them and hugged her mother around the neck.

Helen hugged her back before she asked, "Hey, Vi, how would you like for me to take you to that Dragonforce concert tomorrow?"

Violet smiled before she remembered something, "Wait, you said before that you were gonna take Dash to see Infinity War tomorrow." she reminded her mom, who thought for a few minutes before she got an idea.

"Dash!" she called. A blonde-haired boy super-speeded into her room.

"Yeah, Mom?" he asked.

"Would you mind if we went to see Infinity War on Friday? Violet wants to spend some time with me and I plan on taking her to a Dragonforce concert tomorrow." Helen explained.

Dash smiled, "No sweat off my hat. No problem." he said in understanding.

Helen and Violet smiled at the small boy as he ran back to his room before they smiled widely at each other and started giggling in excitement.

The next day, Violet and Helen were standing at the front of a large cheering crowd when Dragonforce came out singing Lost Souls in Endless Time. They rocked out as they sang songs like Fury of the Storm, Last Man Stands, Seasons, Our Final Stand and many more until they finally ended with Through the Fire and the Flames.

Once they finished to a thunderous applause, Mark Hudson walked up to the microphone and, once he quieted down the audience, he asked, "We've been checking the fan base clipboard and we're wondering, who is Violet Parr?" Violet got wide-eyed and jumped up and down as she squealed in happiness. Helen smiled as she watched her daughter rush through the crowd.

"That's me! I'm Violet Parr!" Violet called as she approached the stage.

A little bit later, Violet came back with a Dragonforce T-shirt and signed poster. Her mom smiled at her as they got into the car and they started home.

"Today was awesome! Mom, I can't wait for us to bond together more!" Violet said as they neared their house.

Helen smiled, "I can't wait either, sweetie." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Advice. (SPECIAL THANKS TO INCREDIBLESFAN1 FOR THE REQUEST!)

Violet sat in the back car seat, looking out the window with a troubled face as she sighed.

Helen looked and asked, "What's wrong, Violet?" as she pulled into the driveway.

"Well, I'm going on my first date with Tony tonight. But, I don't know how to make it special." Violet answered.

Helen smiled, "Well, then, let me give you some advice. Back when me and your dad first started dating, I was worried about our first date too. My mother told me that if I wanted it to be special, I just had to be courteous as a woman and just try to control myself. So, I did just that. I was fine. Another thing I did was help your father or ask him if he needed or wanted something. If so, I got it. Just treat Tony nicely and be kind to him, and I have no doubt that he'll be asking you for a second date before the night's over with." she said.

Violet smiled, "Thanks, Mom." she said before she left to get ready.

A few hours later, Violet came back into the house, running and repeatedly shouting, "MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM!"

"I'm in here, honey." Helen called from her bedroom. The minute Helen looked up from her book, she was tackled by Violet in a tight hug.

"Mom, you are awesome! Our date went spectacular! Tony asked me for a second date next Friday before the movie even ended! You're the best, Mom!" Violet said as Helen smiled and hugged her back.

"Glad I could help, sweetie." Helen said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-My Sweet Little Girl.(Special thanks to Rana nareswari for the request!)

Helen was walking by Violet's room and stopped when she heard crying. She peeked in the door and saw Violet with her head in her knees, shaking with sobs. She got worried before she walked in.

"Violet, what's wrong?" Helen asked.

Violet looked up at her mom with a red face, teary eyes, and a runny nose, "What does it matter what's wrong with me?! I'm not worth you worrying over!" she said hysterically.

Helen was shocked, "What are you talking about, honey?" she asked.

"I'm useless! I'm worthless! My powers are completely pathetic! All I do is put up a shield and make myself a ghost! I never even really fight! You, Dad, and Dash are the ones who are always kicking butt, while I just sit on the sidelines! I'm just a weakling who is just a punching bag out on the battlefield! I'm so worthless that I'll bet Tony won't even won't be able to consider having me as a wife! For all I know, he's probably planning to cheat on me right now! I'm just a disgrace to this family and the world!" Violet sobbed hysterically.

Helen looked ready to cry. She couldn't stand hearing her daughter talk about herself that way and could stand seeing her that upset even less. She put her hands on Violet's shoulders, getting her to look at her as Helen smiled.

"Violet Parr, listen to me. You're not a disgrace. All those years ago, when I found out you were going to be born, I was pure overjoyed. On the day you were born, I looked at you as a little wailing baby and I said that God loved me because He Blessed me with a little baby girl as beautiful as you. Each one of the years that went by with you were the best ones of my life. Every time I fed you, played with you, put you in your little swing or crib, I felt pure joy from raising a child as big a miracle as you. You brought pure joy to my life and if I had to go through everything I had to go through for you again, I would do it without any question. Don't you ever think you're worthless or useless. Tony would have to be completely stupid to cheat on a girl as beautiful as you are. If he ever did, I would teach him a lesson he'd never forget. You have also had your uses in battle, too. If it hadn't been for you figuring out that the remote for the Omnidroid was the key to beating it, we probably wouldn't be breathing right now. You were able to help us figure out how to fire it and that's why we were able to beat that robot at its own game. You also showed great courage in the battle against Evelyn. You and Dash and Jack-Jack showed the greatest of courage I've ever seen when you decided to come rescue us. I was so proud of you all for doing that, and I was even more proud of you for taking responsibility for Jack-Jack. You've always been brave and strong underneath that timid shell, and that's what makes you special to me. I promise you, Violet, you'll always be special to me and the rest of your family. What makes you even more special to me and your father is that you're our very first child and there is never a day that passes that we don't thank God for giving us you. You're special, useful, and beautiful, and don't you ever let anyone else tell you otherwise. You're special to me just the way you are, and you will always be, my sweet little girl." Helen said before she started to sing a song.

(Song owned by Alessia Cara.)

She just wants to be beautiful.

She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits.

She craves attention, she praises an image.

She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor.

Oh, she don't see the light that's shining.

Deeper than the eyes can find it.

Maybe we have made her blind.

So she tries to cover up her pain and cut her woes away.

'Cause cover girls don't cry after their face is made.

But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark.  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are.  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart.  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful.  
Oh-oh, oh-oh.  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart.  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful.

She has dreams to be an envy, so she's starving.  
You know, covergirls eat nothing.  
She says beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything.  
What's a little bit of hunger?  
I could go a little while longer, she fades away.  
She don't see her perfect, she don't understand she's worth it.  
Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface.  
Oh, oh.  
So to all the girls that's hurting.  
Let me be your mirror, help you see a little bit clearer.  
The light that shines within.

There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark.  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are.  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart.  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful.  
Oh-oh, oh-oh.  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart.  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful.  
No better you than the you that you are. (no better you than the you that you are.)  
No better life than the life we're living. (no better life than the life we're living.)  
No better time for your shine, you're a star. (no better time for your shine, you're a star.)  
Oh, you're beautiful, oh, you're beautiful.  
And there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark.  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are.  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart.  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful.  
Oh-oh, oh-oh.  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart.  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful.

Violet stared at her mother with wide eyes before they filled with tears again, but this time, tears of joy. She leapt at Helen and flung her arms around her neck, wailing as her tears soaked her mom's shoulder.

"Mom, I love you so much! Thank you! God Bless you!" Violet sobbed as Helen hugged her back and smiled widely.

"I love you, too, Violet. God Bless you, too." Helen said before she gave Violet a kiss on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Dedication. (Special thanks to Rana Nareswari for the request. Incrediblesfan1, your request will come after the next chapter requested by KaijuBoy455.)

"Well, looks like it's that time of year again." Bob said as he and his family were looking at a poster for an annual singing contest.

"Last year's winner was a total bust. That guy's rapping wasn't even all that good." Dash said as they started home.

Suddenly, Violet got an idea. She turned to Helen and asked her, "Hey, Mom, how old do you have to be to enter that contest?"

"I think at least older than 12." Helen said. Violet smirked.

2 nights later…

"All right, folks, give it up for our final entry, Violet Parr!" the announcer said as the audience clapped. Violet came out from behind the curtain wearing a green dress and a blue hairband.

She walked up to the microphone and said, "Before I start, I would just like to say that this song is dedicated to a very special person, someone who has always been there for me and stood by me when I needed her to, Helen Parr, my mother. I hope everyone, her especially, likes it." she said before she started.

(Song owned by Celine Dion. Lyrics from Google.)

For all those times you stood by me.  
For all the truth that you made me see.  
For all the joy you brought to my life.  
For all the wrong that you made right.  
For every dream you made come true.  
For all the love I found in you.  
I'll be forever thankful, Mama.  
You're the one who held me up,  
Never let me fall.  
You're the one who saw me through through it all.

You were my strength when I was weak.  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  
I'm everything I am,  
Because you loved me.

You gave me wings and made me fly.  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky.  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me.  
You said no star was out of reach.  
You stood by me and I stood tall.  
I had your love, I had it all.  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me.  
Maybe I don't know that much,  
But I know this much is true.  
I was blessed because I was loved by you.

You were my strength when I was weak.  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  
I'm everything I am.  
Because you loved me.

You were always there for me.  
The tender wind that carried me.  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life.  
You've been my inspiration.  
Through the lies you were the truth.  
My world is a better place because of you.

You were my strength when I was weak.  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  
I'm everything I am,  
Because you loved me.

You were my strength when I was weak.  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
You saw the best there was in me.  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  
I'm everything I am,  
Because you loved me.

I'm everything I am,  
Because you loved me.

The crowd was silent before they burst out in loud cheers, the Parr family cheering the loudest.

Helen was in tears as she said, "My little angel. Thank you so much." with a wide smile.

The announcer then came on stage as Violet went off, "Wasn't that spectacular?!" he asked to a loud response of cheers and whoops.

"All right. All contestants report for the final judging!" the announcer said before all the contestants came on stage.

"And the winner is…" the announcer said over a drum roll as he tore open the envelope and read the name, "VIOLET PARR!"

Violet squealed before she ran and took the gold trophy. She held it up as her family cheered louder than the rest of the crowd.

Once she came down, she was instantly hugged by a crying Helen, "Violet Parr, you are so sweet! Thank you so much for singing that for me!" Helen sobbed.

"You're welcome, Mom." Violet said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prank Squad. (Credit to KaijuBoy455 for the request. Prank inspired by a DeviantArt image. Credit to the artist.)

Violet popped up from behind the couch and whispered into a walkie talkie, "Miss Sneaky to Stretchy Mom, target is in the kitchen. Mission is a go. Over."

"Copy that, Miss Sneaky. I am in position. Over." Helen said from the hallway. She then snuck and hid behind a chair while Violet turned invisible while wearing her Super suit. Dash came back from the living room with a soda in his hand. He sat down in his chair and turned it to a scary movie, due to it being close to Halloween. He was at the part of The Ring where the girl comes out of the well.

When it happened, Violet turned herself visible without her headband and said in a scary voice, "Dash…"

Dash yelled in fright before Helen popped up from behind the chair wearing a Freddy Fazbear mask, scaring him even more before he accidentally opened his soda and it sprayed all over him.

Violet and Helen were in stitches laughing at him.

"I shook that soda up 3 hours ago, sucker!" Violet said.

Dash glared at the two of them before he started laughing along with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Vs. Evelyn. (Credit goes to Incrediblesfan1 for the request. Princess Butterfly Sparkle, I'll combine your and Grace7319's requests in the next chapter.)

Violet was invisible as she snuck through a warehouse that she and her mother had followed a tracking signal to. In the recent weeks, Evelyn Deavor had escaped from jail and had gone into hiding to plot her next sneaky move. The Incredibles had been tracking her for a few good weeks and had finally traced her here. While Violet snuck through the hallways to avoid the security systems, Elastigirl snuck through the rafters. At one point, Violet saw light coming from one of the rooms and looked inside. She gasped at seeing a large glowing screen with Evelyn in front of it.

"With this improved hypnosis broadcast signal, soon everyone in Metroville will be under my control!" Evelyn said before laughing maniacally.

Violet touched a comm link in her ear and said, "Miss Stealth to Elastigirl, I've sighted Evelyn. Engaging and uploading coordinates now."

"Copy that, 10-4." Elastigirl said.

Violet then rushed in after sending the coordinates and found the cable supplying power to Evelyn's invention. She picked it up, pulled out a pair of wire cutters and snipped it, shutting off the screen.

"What?! What happened?!" Evelyn asked before she went to check the cable. At that moment, Violet ran and jumped and kicked Evelyn in the back of her head, sending her flying into the wall face first, giving her a bloody nose.

She got up with a nasty glare as she called out, "Who did that?!"

At that point, Violet appeared with a smug face.

"Miss Stealth!" Evelyn said before she lunged at her with a butcher knife raised, only for her to raise a force field that broke it as Elastigirl came down from the ceiling with a Double Ax Handle to Evelyn's head.

"Up to your old tricks, Evelyn?" Elastigirl asked.

"Hello, Elastigirl." Evelyn said as she got back up before she caught them both off guard with a karate chop to their necks, knocking them back and making them cough for breath.

"What was that?!" Violet asked.

"I've been training in karate lately. You two better say Uncle." Evelyn said as she pushed a button hidden behind her and her screen started charging a backup battery.

"Karate, schmarate, Mom and I don't intend to lose." Violet said before they rushed at her and threw a double punch, which Evelyn blocked with a high block. Elastigirl swept Evelyn off her feet before Violet gave her a forcefield uppercut to the back, sending her up to the ceiling before Evelyn regained herself and came down on Violet with a heel kick to her back, causing her to collapse in pain.

"End of the line, Raven." Evelyn said before Elastigirl grabbed her by the feet and swung her around before throwing her into a pile of trash, cutting her up a little bit and making her angry as she flew at Elastigirl and a recovered Violet with a slew of karate chops and kicks, only for each one to be blocked before she was hit with a sharp uppercut by Violet, actually knocking a couple of her teeth out.

"That's for trying to make us illegal forever." Violet said before she gave Evelyn a karate chop and kick to the eyes, causing her to go blind for a few minutes before Elastigirl grabbed her and slammed her head against the wall.

"How do we shut off that screen?!" Elastigirl yelled.

Despite all the pain she was feeling, Evelyn smirked, "You can't. The whole city will be hypnotized soon."

That proved to be the last push, because the next thing Evelyn knew, she was kicked in her ribcage by both mother and daughter before both of her feet were grabbed and she was swung by them into the screen, which broke and electrocuted her before it shut down, breaking the control panel for it as well while she fell to the floor and lay in defeat.

"That'll teach you." Violet said before she and mother smiled at each other.

"We did it again, sweetheart." Elastigirl said before they bumped fists.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-How Much My Mother Cares. (SPECIAL THANKS TO PRINCESS PEACOCK7 AND PRINCESSRAINBOWSODAPOP FOR THE REQUESTS!)

2 days later, Helen walked up to Violet's door Friday morning and knocked.

"Violet, honey, time to wake up." Helen said, but she strangely got no response. She opened the door and walked in before she gasped at seeing Violet looking a little pale with a red nose.

"Violet, what's wrong?" Helen asked.

Violet slowly opened her eyes, "I don't feel good." she moaned.

Helen felt her forehead, only to instantly pull her hand away as if she had touched a stove burner.

"Ouch! Violet, you're burning up! Maybe it's better you don't go to school today. I'll get your dad to take Dash to school." Helen said before she got a damp towel and put it over Violet's head.

"But, Mom, (Cough cough) what about your mission from Mr. Deavor?" Violet asked before she blew her nose.

"Ah, who cares? I care more about my daughter's health than some punk with a gun. I'll stay home and take care of you." Helen said with a smile before she went and got her some more tissues. Violet sneezed and blew her nose before she groaned and fell asleep.

Later, Helen came into Violet's room with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Violet was starting to awaken.

"Hungry, sweetie?" Helen asked with a smile.

Violet smiled and nodded as Helen handed her the bowl and Violet sat up and started eating. Even better, as she ate, Violet started to feel a little bit better. Once she finished, she handed the bowl to her mom, who took it to the kitchen before she came back with a glass of ice and water. It had a crazy straw in it, which made Violet smile.

"You haven't forgotten that." Violet said, happy for her mom's memory of her traditional methods of cheering up her kids before she drank.

Helen smiled before Violet looked at her with a guilty face, "Mom, I'm sorry for making you miss your mission to take care of me." she said.

"Honey, it's all right. My true job to care for my children before anything else. I love you either way. My family, I always put first." Helen said, earning a smile from Violet.

Later that night, Violet was tossing and turning in her bed as she slept. She imagined herself in a white space and she looked around for some time before she saw Helen.

"Hey, Mom!" Violet said as she ran over, only to pause in fright when she saw Helen giving her a pretty nasty and dark glare.

"Well, if it isn't my little rebellious daughter!" Helen said in a sarcastic manner.

"What?!" Violet asked in a scared tone.

"I don't know why I bother putting up with you. You're always fighting with us and you're always rebellious and wanting to be normal. Nothing is ever enough for you! I'm beginning to wonder why you even pose such a burden!" Helen said before she walked away.

"Mom!" Violet said, tears building in her eyes as she ran after her, but the faster she ran, the farther her mom got until she had vanished.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Violet shouted before she awoke with a loud scream. She panted with sweat and tears running down her face before she heard running footsteps. She looked and saw Helen in the doorway.

"Violet, what's wrong?!" Helen asked before Violet ran and hugged her before she started crying into her shoulder.

"I had a nightmare!" Violet sobbed as they say on her bed.

"What was it?" Helen asked.

"I had a nightmare that you left me out of anger for always being rebellious and you said I was a bother!" Violet wailed as her mom started to rock her back and forth.

"Shh...shh...it's okay, Vi. Momma's here." Helen said.

"Mom, do you...?" Violet asked.

"Of course I absolutely do not hate you, so don't even ask." Helen said.

"Mom, all I ever want is to be the perfect daughter for you! One that can make you happy, one that can make you proud, and one that can be your special daughter!" Violet sobbed.

"Violet, sweetie, you already have done that from the day you were born. You have always made me happy just by being alive, being the best you can be, becoming a hero in me and your father's eyes, and always sticking up for what's right. These also make me extremely proud to be your mother and to call you my special daughter, especially because you were my first child. You're the most precious and meaningful treasure that's ever been given to me and I would not dare ever trade you for anything in the whole world. I promise you this, I will always stick by your side and never abandon you. I will never ever hate you, whatever situation or experience we go through. I'll be there for you, no matter what." Helen said.

Violet then started crying again as she hugged her mom tightly while Helen just smiled and rocked her back and forth before she started to sing.

(Song owned by Phil Collins. Lyrics from Google.)

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

And hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

By now, Violet had fallen asleep in Helen's arms with a smile on her face, crying no more. Helen smiled before she tucked her into bed.

"I love you, Violet." Helen said before she gave her a good night kiss on the forehead and went to bed herself. For the rest of the night, Violet had no nightmares, but instead a peaceful sleep, knowing that her mother would always be the loving, kind, and caring person she has always been for her special daughter, and that she would always be there for her no matter what, whenever she needed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The Rainbow To My Storm. (Special Thanks to PrincessRainbowSodaPop for the request!)

Bomb Voyage was throwing bombs at the Incredibles, trying to keep them away while he charged up his jetpack. The family was ducked behind a downed billboard as bombs came flying from all directions.

"Not to worry, I'll get him." Violet said before she turned invisible.

However, Bomb Voyage, despite being focused on where the Incredibles were hiding, saw Violet moving through the street. How? By tracking her footprints in the soot his bombs left.

"Fille naive! (Foolish girl!)" Bomb Voyage said before he shot a bomb at Violet, who was right next to the copter, close to getting him with a sneak attack, making her fall back and turn visible again.

Before she could retaliate, Bomb Voyage had his jetpack fully charged and was taking off.

"Enfant stupide! Plus de chance la prochaine fois! (Stupid child! Better luck next time!)" Bomb voyage cackled as he flew off, a devastated Violet watching after him into the clouding sky.

Later that evening, the rain had begun to fall hard. As Helen walked to the kitchen to get Dash a snack, she saw Violet outside amongst the rain.

Violet stood outside, just letting the rain drench her while she looked at the ground in defeat.

Helen came outside with an umbrella and walked over to her, "Violet, what's wrong?" she asked, only to get no response.

"Come on, Vi. You can talk to me about it." Helen said, but still, no response.

"(Sigh) Well, if you don't want to talk, will you at least come in the house?" Helen asked.

Violet sighed before she followed her mom back inside. They sat on the couch as Helen put down the umbrella.

"Now, tell me, what's wrong?" she asked.

Violet sighed and finally said, "The mission today was screwed up because of me. I got careless and let Bomb Voyage get away."

"Hey, Vi, you tried your best and almost got him. That's what counts is your effort. On the plus side, no one was mad at you for messing up. You just made a mistake is all. Everyone makes mistakes." Helen said with a smile before she started to sing.

(Song owned by Sia. Lyrics from Google.)

I know you, you're a special one

Some see crazy where I see love

You fall so low but shoot so high

Big dreamers shoot for open sky

So much life in those open eyes

So much depth, you look for the light

But when your wounds open, you will cry

You'll cry out now and you'll question why

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as the sun comes out

As the sun comes out

I am here and I see your pain

Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain

I'm telling you you cannot escape

You can do it, just feel baby

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as the sun comes out

As the sun comes out

Here comes the sun

Smiling down

Here comes the sun

Smiling down

Here comes the sun

Smiling down

Smiling down

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as the sun comes out

As the sun comes out

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as the sun comes out

As the sun comes out

Violet smiled at her mom, now feeling a little better before Helen cut on the TV and they watched one of their favorite TV shows before the rain stopped after another hour or two. Violet and Helen looked outside to see everything in an orange glow as the sun set behind the clouds and gasped at seeing an actual rainbow.

Violet then smiled widely before she gave her mom a hug and said, "Mom, you're the Rainbow to my Storm."

Helen smiled as she returned her daughter's hug.


End file.
